


[Deacury] PARADOX

by OhnoSatoko



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhnoSatoko/pseuds/OhnoSatoko





	[Deacury] PARADOX

01

他醒来的时候觉得有一点不对劲。  
这大概是他第一次在录音室睡着，过去录音室的沙发总是被女孩子们占领着，不过有时候他能蹭到Freddie的琴凳坐下歇会，但大多数时候并没有这种休息时间。

不过比起这些，他到底为什么会在这里醒来？

“这都几点了人都去哪儿了？”来人推开门，环视了一下录音室，目光落到他身上，：“我就知道只有鼓手和吉他大牌得要命，”顿了一下，他说：“早上好，Deaky。”

面前的人还是多年前的样子，微卷的长发厚厚地包裹着他棱角突出的脸，一双眼睛像是一汪不见底的湖水，浓郁又深邃。

“Freddie……”

他的嗓子哑得厉害，但还是努力喊出了这个名字，仿佛担心开口面前的幻影就会碎掉。  
越过Freddie，他看向后方的玻璃门，那上面映出了此时他的脸——错愕又别扭，但十分年轻。

一点也不像个已经年过六旬的老人。

“Deaky？”Freddie有点不解面前人变幻莫测的表情，一边熟门熟路地拿出柜子里的龙舌兰给自己满了一杯，一边问道：“亲爱的，你是不是做梦了？”

John Deacon没有说话，其实算是默认。

 

02

John有时候觉得人生很像是一场骗局。  
比如他一直游离在摇滚明星的生活方式外，当着他的好好先生，好好父亲，和舞台中间光芒四射的那个人永远保持着友好而微妙的距离，但直到那个人离世之后，John才明白，那个人和Queen一样刻印进了他的血液，耀武扬威的，没有任何道理。有些话有些事再也没有机会实现，过去那些理所应当的时间一下子变得名不正言不顺了，仿佛一夜之间全都变成虚妄一般。

 

那是比切肤之痛更加难熬的窒息的空虚。

所以现在的他，看着面前在调音台面前上蹿下跳的Freddie，实在有点摸不到头脑，他以为数十年过去了，他早就应该可以坦然接受的事情，结果还是会这样入他的梦吗。

这样想着，他伸手想要悄悄捏一下自己的大腿，但犹豫了半刻，还是放下了手——他还想再看看他。

即使只是梦里。  
有点可笑。

 

助理跑来报信，说是Roger昨晚喝嗨了，这时候说什么也不肯起床，Brian正在和他拉锯战，照过去的经验来说，一时半会也是来不了了，Freddie倒是没当回事，他们过去也偶有分开录音的时候，所以他只是翻了个白眼，就招呼John一起进了棚。

录音结束的很顺利，Freddie已经连着把这首歌唱了无数次，但他好像一点也没有疲惫似的，他唱歌的样子还是那样，仰着头，轻轻地握着拳，头发随着他的身体的节奏摇摆着——John过去从未这样认真地观察过录音时的Freddie。

最后一段贝斯录完，调完最后一个音，Freddie满足地叹了口气，笑嘻嘻地说道：“去他妈的，我可真是天才。”

John没说话，他没有经验，不知道在梦里该说什么，只是默默把贝斯从身上取下来。

“Deaky——”

他放下贝斯的手微微顿了一下，Freddie过去总是这样喊他，声音拖的老长，和他唱歌的声音不一样，Freddie说话的时候，声音是有点粘粘乎乎的，像是小猫爪子一样挠着耳朵。

他回过头，Freddie站在录音台前看着他，眼睛亮亮地，他说：“你上次和我说的那首歌，写好了吗？”  
“……？”  
“Oh come on！就是那首……”Freddie往前走了一步，仰起头慢慢哼唱道：“Spread your wings and fly away……”

John觉得心跳停了一下，真实意义上的呼吸一窒。

这个梦真实到几乎是时光重置，他想起当年他写Spread your wings的时候，Freddie就是这样靠在录音台旁边看着他，那天录音室里也是只有他们二人，平日一向热闹的Freddie却安静得不像话，在他放下吉他的时候，Freddie说：“我想唱这首歌。”

John努力笑了一下，但即使他看不到自己的表情，他也能想象自己这个笑看起来不是很妙，他说：“快了，就快写完了。”

03

John Deacon从来没有跟别人提过，他爱慕自己乐队的主唱。  
从很久之前开始。

在他眼里，Freddie Mercury这个人一向非常危险，是好的意味里的那种危险。

他认识Freddie的时间很长，几乎度过了当时人生的一大半，但爱上他只用了几分钟而已。  
他背着贝斯去面试，Freddie穿着一件黑色的袍子坐在角落里看着他，一双眼睛像是包裹了一颗星球，接着他露出一个特别大的笑容，站起来和他握了手。  
John了解自己，他也就是看起来沉默寡言、老实巴交，但实际上对一切未知的东西充满了热情，尤其喜欢拿不准的感觉，越神秘他就越兴奋。要是让他选择的话，他甚至会义无反顾地选择进入幽暗漆黑的森林，只因为森林深处有一抹盈盈的微光。

那时候的Freddie对他来说，就是这样的微光。

面试很顺利，他加入了Queen，表面上John Deacon依然是温柔淡定，甚至有点腼腆地低头笑了，像只人畜无害的小动物，但实际上他的手紧紧地握着贝斯，心里有一股火焰快要燃烧出来，他看着Freddie，火焰更旺了。

Freddie常拉着John一起喝酒，几杯Vodka下去，Freddie就完全醉了，他应该是从来没想到John的酒量这样好，一杯一杯陪着他喝，眼睛还能那样亮地一瞬不瞬地看着他。  
他被这样的眼睛看得有些恼了，伸手就捂住John的眼睛，含含糊糊地开口说：“你他妈的，为什么老这么看着我？”

John被突如其来地手捂住眼睛，连躲都没有躲一下，而是像什么都没发生似的喝了口酒，并不答话。  
Freddie很是生气，他加重了手的力度，絮絮叨叨地嘀咕着：“让你说句话比他妈让Roger出家都难……”  
John还是不接话，只是伸手把Freddie手上的酒杯接过来一饮而尽，然后站起身跟酒保埋单，拖着还在骂骂咧咧的Freddie出了酒吧。

Freddie不想回家，从来都是不想回家的，所以他就会赖在车上，怎么都不肯下车，除非John带他去自己那儿。  
他对John的住处倒是熟门熟路的，进门就扑在床上，迅速调整了一个舒服的姿势，像只小猫一样蜷成一团，头发软软地落在他的脸上，没有了舞台上张牙舞爪的样子，倒是乖巧温顺了许多。  
John的控制力一向很好，他明白现在不是开口的时机，就算他知道Freddie的性向，但他更明白这个时候的Freddie想要的那种跌宕起伏轰轰烈烈的爱情他给不了，何况他还根本不是Freddie的type。

有时候他也很讨厌自己这么清醒的性格。

但是看到这样躺在他床上的Freddie的时候，他还是会有一瞬间的恍惚，意识到的时候已经伸手去摸他的头发了——他把Freddie的头发轻轻地拨开，微卷的头发顺着他脸颊的轮廓服帖地落下去，他侧着身子，半张脸埋在被褥里，只露出另外半张脸，手还是轻轻地握着拳，甚至还没有卸掉黑色的指甲油。

他呼吸均匀，睡得安稳恬静，但在John眼里还是一样的危险。  
John想不明白，面前的人到底为什么会对他有这么强大的致命吸引力，几乎是完全不讲道理地侵占了他的理智，不给他留一点余地。

他俯下身子，想要亲吻一下Freddie的嘴唇，却正好碰上了他睁开眼睛，那双眼睛还是美丽得不可方物，像是黑暗森林里的点点微光。  
然后John就不动声色地退开了，替他盖好薄被。  
还是一言不发。

 

他在阳台上点了一支烟，用尽全力地吸了一口，像是给自己打了一针吗啡一样。  
他很多时候都很讨厌自己，尤其是现在。  
那是他第一次想逃跑。

 

04

回忆让John有点头痛，这个梦也没轻松到哪去。

John感觉到像是过去的时间通过这个梦一点点地回溯到他的身体里，不断地蛊惑着他——现在是他一厢情愿的梦境，那么正好给他一厢情愿的过去一个完整的机会。  
谁也不会知道。  
这份隐秘的感情仍然可以只存在于他的心里。

第三杯Vodka下肚，面前的Freddie又开始醉醺醺地找茬了，他趴在吧台上，把脸埋在臂弯里，只露出一只眼睛看着John，他说：“你这个混蛋是不是根本就不会喝醉？”  
“……”John笑了一下，他还在犹豫，“我当然会喝醉啊。”  
“你笑得可真丑！”Freddie直起身子，伸手搡了他一下，“John Deacon你嘴里有他妈的一句实话吗？”

“……”  
“那首歌你早就写好了。”Freddie说，不是疑问，而是笃定，他突然一下看起来一点也不像喝多的样子，深海一般的眼眸牢牢地锁在John的脸上：“你想走，是不是，Deaky？”

要他承认因为爱而不得而产生过逃跑的想法，确实是一件不太光彩的事情。  
但这毕竟是个梦境，对吧。

John笑了一下，点头说：“是啊。”顿了一下，他像过去一样把Freddie的酒杯也拿过来一饮而尽，“可我现在不想再躲了。”

 

John有很多隐秘的梦境，但没有一次像这次一样真实。  
酒吧最深处的包间里，他双手紧紧拖着Freddie的脸颊，距离近得令他心跳如鼓。  
Freddie的表情没有什么变化，他也从来没有这么近距离地看过他沉默寡言的贝斯手，尤其他的脸上此时还交织着无法描述的复杂情感。  
像是终于得偿所愿的满足，又像是自欺欺人的悲伤。

“Deaky……”他想开口打破这个沉默，却在开口的瞬间就被死死地吻住了嘴角，对面的人毫无章法地直接冲撞上来，牙齿撞在嘴角上，有了一阵尖锐地刺痛。  
John没有给他继续说话的机会，顺着嘴角直接把舌头伸进了Freddie的嘴里，没有丝毫犹豫，像是下定了什么决心一样。  
他用舌尖勾住对方的舌头，轻轻一卷，Freddie全身跟着一颤，John便顺势贴了上去，两个人的身躯贴合得没有半点缝隙——他一直都知道Freddie是个热情似火的人，却是没有想到此时Freddie的身体可以这样滚烫，就像是他心里烧出来的火一样，几乎灼穿他的皮肤，进入他的身体。

他把舌头退出Freddie的口腔，但仍然不想停下这个吻，于是顺着他的鼻尖、眼睛、眉骨还有耳尖细细地吻过去，然后在耳垂上深深地一吸，终于让他的主唱呻吟出声。

 

“我操，Deaky，别这么搞……”Freddie这样说这，但并没有反抗他的动作，他便索性更加放肆起来，俯下身子让这个绵延不断地吻再次顺着胸口到腹部最后抵达胯间。

像是终于抵达了黑暗森林深处的光亮处，发现在森林里闪着光芒的是一颗璀璨的宝石，美丽而魅惑，立刻就给他下了无法逃脱的魔咒，给了他此生都无法离开的梦魇。

他把手伸进了Freddie的裤子，轻而易举地就抓住了重点，Freddie被套弄得满脸通红，但仍然没有软下话语，咬着牙说：“你他妈知道你在做什么吗John Deacon？你知道我他妈是谁吗？”

“我知道。”John忽地停下动作，眼眶涨得快要落下眼泪，他把头埋在Freddie胸前，用力拥抱着这具身体，而后说：“我知道，没人比我更他妈知道了。”

“……”  
“你知道吗Freddie。”John抬起头，泪流满面，“我做了个梦。”

“我做了一个你离开了我，而我独自老去的梦。”

John记得，自从Freddie去世之后，他再也没有这样落过泪，甚至很多个午夜梦回的晚上，他想要大哭一场，却一滴眼泪也落不下来，他慢慢知道，他永远也没有办法走出来，就连眼泪也不愿给他一分一秒的疏解时间，他无法忘记也无法接受，更是无法和过去什么都没做的自己和解。

 

“Freddie，”他说，“我不想再躲了，我他妈不想再躲了！”

Freddie沉默地伸出一只手捧住他的脸，接着倾身上来吻住了他的眼睛，替他把满眼的泪水吻了出来，轻缓又温柔，另一只手则用力捏住他的胸口，钝痛而又窒息，这一切都真实得仿佛这从来就不是个梦。

John迎上了他的吻，用力地想要感受到对方更加真实的气息，刚刚被他撞破的嘴角，甚至渗出了丝丝血迹，全都和着这个吻进入了他的嘴里，腥甜的味道不断冲击着他的感官。

他嚎啕大哭了起来，完全不顾一切的那种，用力攀附着Freddie略显瘦弱的身体，贴着他的胸膛用力哭喊着。

 

是梦魇也好，是黑暗森林的微光也好，他愿意做被蛊惑的那个，永远都不醒来。

 

05

John坐在窗边，喉咙里还带着嘶吼过后的干涩。  
窗外天光大亮，天气很好。  
他低下头，看着自己略显苍老的手掌，用力掐了一下大腿——尖锐的疼痛像是刺耳的警报声一样席卷了他的身体，他伸手揉了揉眼睛，干涸得没有一滴眼泪。

真的是梦。

他想。

接着他打开唱片机，唱针划在唱片上发出嘶嘶的声音，那里面，那个声音用力唱着“Spread your wings and fly away，fly away far away……”

他笑了，应该又是那种很丑的笑容，他依稀里记得，那时Freddie一手捧着他的脸，另一只手用力抓着他心脏的位置，在他耳边轻轻说：“你不会独自老去，因为我他妈永远都会在这儿。”

John松了口气，伸手捂住自己的心脏——看啊，你还在这儿，我醒不过来了，真好。


End file.
